


His Biggest Fan

by infernalchain (crimsoncrowley)



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoncrowley/pseuds/infernalchain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While cleaning Ritsu's room, Takano stumbled upon a stack of notebooks and, curious as he is, begins to read. As it turns out, the notebooks contain a story written by none other than his lover and Takano suggests publishing the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, this idea isn't something I came up with myself but came across on [this post on tumblr.](http://sekaiichihatsukoiheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/121943346056/fanfic-please) They wanted a fanfic, I got inspired so here we are.

"Onodera-san, over here, please!"  
"No, over here!"  
"Onodera-san!"

He heard his name being called over and over again, but he didn't want to stop and turn around to face his fans. Of course he was happy they liked his work, but honestly, he needed a break. Maybe all of this would have been easier to handle if a certain someone hadn't kicked him out of bed at five in the morning. What exactly had been the point of that, anyway? They didn't have to get up until 10:30AM, so why drag him out of his warm and comfortable sheets about five hours early? Frankly, he was starting to miss his life as a simple shoujo manga editor. He'd always known the popularity of being a writer wouldn't be easy to handle, which is why he tried to keep his talent for writing a secret. If only Takano hadn't stumbled upon his notebooks all those months ago and if only he would have put up more resistance to the idea of publishing his story, he would not be in this mess right now.

Letting out a sigh of frustration, Ritsu quickly left the room and hurriedly made his way over to the bathroom where he let himself slide to the floor. Pressing his back against the cold, white wall seemed to have a calming effect on him, but it didn't help his stomach pains one bit. His head was spinning and his heart pounding in his chest. Normally, Ritsu wasn't one to get anxious or sick in social situations but today seemed to be different. In fact, he hadn't felt this awful in a long time and he couldn't think of a reason for his current state. He had been fine the whole day, so why was he overcome by this feeling of squeamishness all of a sudden? Was he nervous because he was supposed to talk about this own book, the story he had written with his own hands. He'd been on events like this before, but only ever as the editor of a book, never before as the author.

"Damn it," he panted, hands covering his slightly paled face. How was he going to make it back to the press conference in this state? His body was shaking slightly and he felt as if his head was going to explode any second. Was that what a panic attack felt like? If it was, he wanted to get it over with quickly and never experience something like that ever again. He could deal with being a little nauseous, but this? This was beyond irritating. On top of it all, he also had no idea how one was supposed to behave during times of severe panic; he had never been in a situation like this before. Would it ne enough to just breathe in and out in a calm manner? Should he get out his phone and call for help? Help. That didn't sound too bad, to be honest. If he wasn't capable of calming himself down, maybe someone else would be able to master that task. With shaking fingers, Ritsu pulled his phone out of his trouser's right pocket and quickly flipped through his contacts. In a moment like this, there was only one person he could call.

"Where the hell are you?" Going by the tone of Takano's voice, he wasn't too happy about the event's star suddenly disappearing out of the room. Usually, he would reply equally aggressive, but he felt that raising his voice would only make matters worse for his health. Maybe that was the reason it took him a moment to get some words out at all, but eventually, he got his voice to cooperate with him. "Men's bathroom," he finally responded, albeit a bit out of breath. God, he just wanted to get over whatever this was and move on with the evening. His only hope was that Takano would be able to get him back on his feet, but he had enough faith in the older man to know that he would. The call was still going when the door to the bathroom was swung open with full-force, causing Ritsu to drop his phone in surprise. He really had gotten there fast.

Just the sight of Takano had a calming effect on him, even though he was never admit to that. Quickly, the editor-in-chief dropped to his knees and took a closer look at Ritsu's face. He was paler than usual, but still appeared to have enough colour in his face to not collapse should he get off the floor. "See, this is why I told you I didn't want to publish it," Ritsu mumbled, resting his head on Takano's shoulder. How exactly had he managed to get him to agree to this again?

Letting his eyes fall shut, Ritsu let himself remember the day Takano had accidentally come across his hand-written notebooks...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the prologue. The real story's going to start in chapter one, which I will hopefully get done this weekend.


	2. The Notebooks

Once upon a time, Takano was a man who didn't care too much about the tidiness of his room but now, lazily sitting on Ritsu's bed while the younger took a shower, the state of his lover's room distressed him fo some reason. He was a grown man for fuck's sake! He should be able to keep his room at least somewhat clean. It honestly irritated him. He could see that Ritsu was relatively busy with his work and house work would obviously suffer a little under that but Takano worked just as much, no, even more than him and he still managed to keep his apartment decently cleaned up. Maybe he should put him into some sort of "How to clean my apartment" course. Although, that could eventually end up affecting his concentration at work and might cause him to hold a grudge against your's truly. Ah, how irritating.

"Fuck it," Takano groaned, kicking the blanket off of himself and reaching for a pair of boxer-shorts from the drawer near the bed. Surely, Ritsu wouldn't mind him borrowing them for today. They were a little tighter than his own but still loose enough to be comfortable. He had to admit though, he never would have guessed Ritsu was the type of guy to wear purple underwear. How adorable. It made him wonder what kind of other colours or patterns the rest of his shorts were. For a moment he was actually tempted to take a closer look at the younger's underwear drawer but refrained from doing so -- for the moment, anyway. Cleaning the room definitely had a higher priority right now; the mess was honestly starting to give him a headache. Standing up, Takano stretched his arms over his head, letting out a content sigh at the sensation of his muscles relaxing. He hadn't even realised how tense he'd been. Perhaps he could talk Ritsu into giving him a nice massage later. That sure would be nice. If he refused, Takano could always argument that he went through the trouble of cleaning his room. For that to work, however, he needed to get started on his task first.

"Well... that's gonna be fun."

With a sigh, Takano began by collecting Ritsu's dirty laundry and throwing it all into one corner of the room, so he could take it into the bathroom to be washed later. It was amazing how the younger editor managed to even live like this. If he kept that up, he would eventually run out of clothes to wear sooner or later. He wouldn't have this problem if he would just agree to start living with Takano, he'd make sure the laundry would always be taken care of. f course that wouldn't be the only thing getting a lot easier. He would make sure Ritsu would actually sleep in a bed, they could also share the rent, meaning they would be able to save some money for more important matters. n top of it all, he would get to enjoy Ritsu's cooking more often and be greeted by his sleepy face in the morning. The thought alone brought a smile to his lips. If only his lover would finally come around and admit to this feelings. That would make everything so much easier. Just how long we he going to let him wait?

Lost in his thoughts and dreams, Takano had stopped paying attention to what he was doing. His hands seemingly moved on their own, picking up books and magazines from the floor and putting them away in an orderly fashion until the only remaining obstacle was a box with a half-open lit. Picking it up, the lit slid off the container, hitting the floor with a soft 'pang' and revealing a punch of notebooks. At first, Takano planned on simply closing and putting it away but something about those notebooks caught his attention. They were all written on in Ritsu's handwriting, being labelled with nothing more than the words 'Silver Cloud' followed by numbers ranging from one to ten to mark the right order. Just what had he written in there?

Suddenly very keep on finding out, Takano walked back to the bed, sitting down with crossed legs and, taking a hold of 'Silver Cloud I', carefully placed the box next to him before he opened the notebook and began to read.

* * *

 

_Breathing heavily, Marina looked around, panic written all over her paled face. Her heart was beating so fast it made her chest ache, causing her to clutch on her slightly damped shirt. The pounding resonated in her ears. Her throat felt like it was on fire. Her hands were shaking and her eyes burning from the tears she had been crying mere moments ago. Was he gone? Was she save? She wasn't sure and it terrified her. All she knew was that her ears did not pick up on he pursuer's's footsteps any longer. Did he lose her? Was he just pretending to have lost her trail to suddenly attack again once she felt save? Not knowing for sure only added to her stress and panic. She didn't want to die like this. There had to be a way out of this; there just had to be somewhere she could go._

_Somewhere she could go? Of course. There was a place! Quickly, she took out her phone, hands still shaking heavily, and began to dial the number of the only person she could go to in this situation._

_"Come on, pick up..." she prayed, tears threatening to spill once more. Why wasn't she picking up? Marina was about to end the call when she heard the click signalling the person on the other side of the line had finally answered the call. She was about to speak up when a to her unknown voice come up on the other end of the line. Words stuck in her throat, the young woman froze and----_

* * *

 

"Takano-san!"

Ritsu's voice pulled him out of his reading and he needed a moment to collect himself again. Blinking, he refocused his gaze from the notebook to a very flustered looking Ritsu standing in the door towel around his shoulders and water still dripping from his freshly washed hair. Why did he seem so distressed?

Just as he was about to ask him, Ritsu dashed forward and snatched the notebook from Takano's hands. Did he... not want him to read it? But why? He hadn't gotten all too far with reading in this short amount of time but he could already tell that this story was going to be extremely interesting. In fact, he hadn't been this absorbed into a literary piece in a while. it was good, no, brilliant even. Had Ritsu written all this? Damn, this man was talented. Why had he never mentioned he had a creative side?

Looking up at Ritsu, Takano couldn't help but gaze in awe. This was a completely different side to him and he didn't yet know how to deal with this. Knowing that the man he loved was apparently a damn good writer just brought up more questions than he already had before finding out. He had to admit, it definitely added to his attractiveness. Not that it could go much higher, in Takano's eyes anyway. This idiot was all he wanted and with each and every passing day he just wanted him more and more.

"Onodera--""I know it's awful, alright. I just wrote it to pass the time and--" "Are you out of your mind!?"

Twitching at the sudden increase of volume, Ritsu was left without words. What was Takano getting so worked up about?

"You're an editor, aren't you? You of all people should see how brilliant this is! Your writing is seriously on par with Usami Akihiko's and we both now I wouldn't say that if it weren't true. Gosh! I can't believe you had the nerve to hide your talent from the world - from me - all this time. We're getting this to a publisher right away!"

Still speechless, Ritsu simply stared at his enraged boss, trying to process what he'd just been told. He had compared him none other than Usami Akihiko. Was he actually serious about this? As he said, Takano wasn't one to lie about something like this but Ritsu had never thought his writing to be any good. n the other hand, he was aware that it didn't suck either. If he, as an editor, had been handed those notebooks he would have wanted to publish them too. Maybe that was why he didn't want to; he was an editor not an author. Yes, he did write then whole notebooks full with this story but that was mostly just to pass the time. He never thought about showing it to anyone, let alone publishing it. But with Takano praising him like that...

No. No way. He was not going to let him mess with his personal life more than he already did. If he wanted to read it, fine, that Ritsu could maybe get along with but actually turning it into a book? Never. He just couldn't see himself as a published writer.

Meanwhile Takano, knowing exactly what was going through Ritsu's head just by watching his face, internally decided for himself that he would do whatever it took to get this story published.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The little paragraphs I put in there are actually passages from a story I'm working on. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. A little distraction

Ritsu was on edge. He couldn't believe his secret writing had been found by Takano of all people. This man was never going to let that go, that Ritsu was sure of. But two could play that game. No matter what Takano was going to try, the young editor would hold up against it with everything he got. This story was not going to be published. Not ever.

What Ritsu didn't know was that Takano was at least twice as determined to publish this book as its writer was to keep it secret. With each paragraph he read, he found himself more and more sucked into the story. Honestly, why did he waste his talent with being an editor? Not that he was bad at his job, quite the opposite, but the way he write was simply incredible. It was easy to read and more than just a little captivating. His style of writing was most definitely on a level he didn't encounter all too often and it baffled him that he refused to share it with the world. Ritsu was quite obviously very skilled with words. On paper anyway, considering he always seemed to be at a loss of words whenever Takano tried to start a conversation that wasn't related to work.

“How long are you going to keep reading this?” Ritsu's voice pulled Takano out of the mystery he was reading and back into reality. Admittedly, he had completely forgotten that he was still sitting on Onodera's bed, wearing a pair of his boxers. Did he notice and chose not to comment on it or had he not realised it yet? Either way, his clothes didn't matter at the moment; it was more important that he answered his lover before he got impatient.

“Until I'm done, obviously. You can't seriously expect me to start reading a story as good as this one and just stop right in the middle of it. But,” he sighed, closed the notebook and gently put it back inside the box to the others, “If watching me read them bothers you so much I'll do you the favour of reading them at my place instead.”

Going by how Ritsu's eyes seemed to have doubled in size, the young man didn't agree with this idea either. Too bad for him, since Takano was most definitely not going to change his plan. He was going to finish reading this story and he would try whatever he needed to get this literary masterpiece published. The world needed to be made aware of this man's talent. No way would he just stand by and watch as those notebooks continued to collect dust in Ritsu's room. Just the mere thought of this tragedy becoming true send a cold shiver down his spine.

Determined to not let go of those incredibly precious notebooks, Takano took a hold of the box they were stored in and stood up. Better up them out of Ritsu's reach before they were snatched right out of his very hands. The few inches Takano had on Ritsu certainly did come in handy at this very moment.

With a very disapproving frown plastered on his usually rather calm face, Ritsu groaned in annoyance at this boss raising the box up above his head. As if this wasn't awful enough already, he just had to make him feel like a little kid fighting his parents for a bar of chocolate before dinner. Why couldn't he just accept that he wasn't comfortable with having this story being made accessible for the world and its many readers? Onodera Ritsu simply was not the kind of man to happily embrace all the attention he would, without a doubt, receive if they went through with this plan. He was fine with just writing for himself now and then to get his mind off of work or Takano related things for change but writing for publicity? Not his cup of tea.

“Takano-san,” he whined, standing on his toes to go for another attempt at getting the manuscript back into his own two hands. Honestly, it was frustrating, to say the least, and for a brief moment he actually considered simply raising his knee and taking his belongings back by force. Who cared if Takano would lose the ability to produce children in the process? It would be his own damn fault.

Just as Ritsu was about to set him plan into motion, the evil known as Takano Masamune leaned down and placed his forehead against Ritsu's. A little taken aback by the sudden display of affection, he took a step back, tripping over his own feet, and fell to the floor.

“Ouch,” he winced as a wave of pain rushed through him. The collision of his butt and the wooden floor had been more than just a little bit unpleasant and he had a feeling he'd be feeling it for a couple of hours. Damn Takano and his unexpected moves. He should have seen it coming.

“Very graceful,” Takano purred as he put the box containing the notebooks on the highest shelf he could find before dropping to his knees and leaning over Ritsu. Even with his face distorted in pain he still managed to look unbelievably adorable. Once again connecting their foreheads, Takano gazed into his lover's green eyes and briefly wondered if loving someone as much as he loved Ritsu shouldn't be considered illegal.

Letting out a dissatisfied grumble, Ritsu glared up at Takano, but all that earned him was a deep chuckle that sent shivers down his spine. He opened his mouth the yell, but before he could get a single word out of it he felt his lips being sealed by Takano's. How rude! Who did he think he was, taking advantage of the situation like that? He wanted to push him of – as usual – but found himself unable to summon up the needed strength.

Why did it always end like this? He swore to himself that he would not fall in love with his guy again and yet a simple touch would be enough to speed up the beating of his heart. Kisses were even worse. Whenever he felt Takano's lips on his own (or elsewhere) it was as if his whole body was heating up. His brain shut itself off and all the was able to think about was the man he had undoubtedly fallen in love with all over again. And he absolutely hated to admit it. How could he still love him after all that had happened, even if it had all been a huge misunderstanding? He didn't want to love him and yet he seemed to fall for him more and more with each passing day. Sooner or later he would have no choice but to confess.

As they pulled away, Ritsu involuntarily let out a soft whine; much to Takano's amusement. “Finally giving in, are we?” he mused, connecting their lips once more. If he wasn't going to protest there was no need to hold back. A shame Ritsu had just taken a shower – such a waste of water. But they could always take one together afterwards.

“Takano-san...”

 

* * *

 

“You jerk,” Ritsu huffed, weakly punching Takano's shoulder, earning yet another chuckle in response. If he wouldn't be so exhausted he would have gotten off the floor and kicked this grinning idiot out of his apartment. Lucky for Takano, the barely even managed to move his arms. It was his fault, too, sweeping him away like that. What's even worse... he enjoyed every damn second of it. How frustrating!

Humming in satisfaction, Takano wrapped his arms around Ritsu and gently placed a kiss to his neck. Even when supposedly mad at him, in his yes, Ritsu was simply adorable. The way his cheeks turned all shades of red whenever he made a move on him somehow made him liik at least five years younger than he actually was. He generally didn't look like 25 year old man, but blushing and stuttering all innocently certainly took away a couple of years. It kind of made Takano wonder what Ritsu's cute face would look like when he reached his 30s.

“I love you,” Takano mumbled against Ritsu's neck, pulling him even closer. He never wanted to let go of him ever again. The mere thought of being separated from him once more broke his heart. Maybe Ritsu would never be able to tell him how he felt about him, but just knowing that his feelings were at least partly returned was enough for now. As long as he got to hold and kiss him he'd be happy. Although a confession would be nice, especially since it was quite obvious that Ritsu was head over heals in love with him; anyone could see that.

'I love you'. Those three words echoed in Ritsu's head over and over again. His heartbeat increased with every passing second and it confused him. Takano had confessed his love to him so many times now and it never had this much of on effect on him. Sure, it always left him blushing but never this much! Was it because this moment was more intimate then usual with their naked bodies pressed together like this and with Takano's arm comfortably wrapped around him, his head buried in the crook of Ritsu's neck, causing his dark-brown hair to brush against his care skin? It made him nervous and calmed him down at the same time. It almost felt like... home.

Like home? Where did that thought come from? Did he really feel that comfortable around Takano? He thought about that for a while. It was true that he often pushed him away and pretended not to care about him, but the truth was the exact opposite. He was about him way too much and only pushed him off because he was terrified of getting his heart broken again. Ever since the end of their relationship about 10 years ago, Ritsu found himself unable to simply let himself fall into someone's arms without worrying that the other person might not catch him and he would end up on the cold, hard ground. But maybe, just maybe, he could jump over his own shadow just this once and take the risk. If it was Takano, he had a feeling he would never hit the ground again.

A little nervous, Ritsu moved his hand up against Takano's chest and gently pushed him a few inches away. He wanted to look at him (that had been the purpose of pushing him off, after all) but he couldn't bring himself to lift his gaze. The constant increase of his heartbeat and the shaking of his hands didn't make this any easier either. How should he do this? Just man-up and straight out tell him? Should he address him as 'Takano-san' like he always did or would this occasion require the use of his given name? Would Takano even be all right with it? Then again, he had called him 'Ritsu' before on various occasions, so perhaps Takano would welcome to change?

“Onodera?” Takano's voice pulled him out of his worrying thoughts, but the redness on his face darkened a little, making it all the more obvious that he was blushing. Did he catch up on his nervousness? Of course he did, it was hard to overlook it. “What's wring? You seem a little distressed.”

“I'm fine, it's just...” he stopped himself and buried his glowing face in Takano's neck. There was no going back now. He had to be a man and stand up to his feelings once and for all.

“I... I love you...” Ritsu's face was burning and he felt like he was about to faint from nervousness. How long had it taken him to get those words out of his mouth? He figured that, once he finally managed to admit to his feelings, he would feel relieved but right now he couldn't even pinpoint the exact emotion he was feeling.

Blinking, Takano gazed down at the blushing mess in his arms. Did he hear that right? Did Ritsu, after all this time, finally confess his love to him? Takano was as baffled as he was happy. So happy, he had troubles forming words; so happy he could do nothing but pull Ritsu closer against his chest. “Took you long enough.”

“Shut up!”  
“No way.”  
“I hate you...”

At that, Takano let out a soft laugh, “No you don't,” and lifted Ritsu's head to press a gentle kiss to his lips. He was definitely never going to let him go away ever again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a little carried away there with the TakaRitsu moments but I already started the next chapter and there will be more plot!

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for the prologue. The real story's going to start in chapter one, which I will hopefully get done this weekend.


End file.
